


Stir

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 18 of Klaine Advent Drabble ChallengeChristmas baking!





	Stir

**Author's Note:**

> My mom and I were decorating our Christmas cookies, and I swear, there was a million of them, so I’m cranky and tired, and it looks like my mood inspired this little fic ;)

“Remind me again, why exactly did we volunteer to do all the baking this year, refusing any help from Pam or Carole?” Kurt grumbled, stirring the dough in the bowl for what felt like the hundredth batch of Christmas cookies.

“Because we wanted to be good sons?” Blaine replied from where he was bent over the counter, carefully decorating the already baked cookies.

“And why did no one warn us that apparently we would be baking for a small army?”

“They did that on purpose, I’m sure.” Blaine said, biting his bottom lip in concentration. “Also, something’s burning babe.”

“FUCK.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168689784424/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
